Many users own multiple devices such as smartphones, tablets, and laptops that are capable of downloading digital content such as music, movies, images, and so on. As a result, users will many times upload their digital content to cloud storage for purposes of later accessing the content. However, issues arise when the user attempts to perform playback of media content stored in the cloud that is incompatible with the hardware and/or software of a particular device due to the encoding format of the digital content. This constraint may hinder a user's ability to access the user's entire collection of digital content and may limit the user's ability to experience such special effects as video subtitles or photo special effects.